


A Kiss for Luck

by Tseecka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is tired of watching and waiting, but in Pan's camp, you have to take what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snefrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snefrue/gifts).



> Warning for Underage: The actors who portray Pan and Felix are both 18+, and their chronological ages as characters are obviously much, much older given the nature of Neverland. However, given that we don't know how old Pan and Felix are physically supposed to be, and older men in young-boy bodies raises some potentially uncomfortable issues of problematic physical attraction, I'm warning for underage anyways.

The first time Felix kisses Peter Pan, it's strange.

He's got to build himself up to it, come to terms with the wanting--Peter looks so young, like such a small child, even though Felix knows that the boy is a man fifty times over. Taking feels wrong, but he can't ask--you don't ask for things, with Pan, you take them. Treasure, food, all of it. Asking is weak; asking means rules, and there are no rules in Peter Pan's little camp.

If he could just ask, if Peter would just say, "Yes, all right, that's fine," it would go so much easier, but if he asks Peter will just laugh in his face and ask again that same question: "You a girl, Felix?"

He's not a girl. It's perhaps time that Pan realized that for once and all.

Things with Peter Pan are never simple, never clean, never gentle. The boy, the man--he's a whirlwind, a whirling dervish of fire and smoke and shadow and a thousand sharp edges all too ready to make you bleed. Every step in his trail is a battle, and so armed for battle is how Felix goes, the leather shield strapped over his shoulder and his knife in his belt. He waits until the little camp is settled, and Pan motions, impatient as always, for him to join him in the jungle. Make a plan; guard the camp.

Felix still doesn't fight, he never fights, but Pan stopped ridiculing him for that when he realized how good Felix is at strategy. The boy Pan is and the man he was--thinking ahead was never their strong suit, and Felix's level head and convoluted brain fill that in for him. So, expecting a strategy session, Felix follows Pan into the woods.

They're out of sight of the camp when Felix's hand clamps down on Pan's shoulder, and before the slighter, smaller boy can react, Felix has him pinned to a nearby tree. Vines dangle against their shoulders; the fire casts shadows that make them dance like snakes, but Felix doesn't flinch, doesn't look, just holds Pan's gaze.

For that first, brief second, Pan looks startled. Then his look shifts to murderous, and his hand, finger curled into threatening talons, lands with no small amount of pressure over Felix's arm. "What do you think you're doing?" he hisses, and Felix cocks his head, watching his face. For just an instant, there's a flicker in Pan's eyes--they dart to the feather hanging over Felix's ear, remember the charm and the power it holds, and there's a flash of fear in those ageless eyes. Before it can be eclipsed by rage, Felix takes his moment, leaning heavily into Pan and crushing him between the tree trunk and his own body, sinewy limbs twining together as his lips meet Peter's in a hungry, forceful kiss.

He feels the rage drain out of Peter's body, and the fear he'd never admit to, and instead the lanky arms curl around his neck and pull him in. His elbow yanks, hard enough to bruise, and there's a shock of pain as his nose is unexpectedly smashed against Pan's sharp cheekbone. Then it's all wet tongues, and heat, and the feel of Pan's figners digging in anywhere they can find purchase while Felix pushes him back, up the trunk until Pan's toes are barely touching the moss underfoot, hands now at his waist possessively, and Peter _moans_ into his mouth and it is so gods-damned delicious.

"Took you long enough, Lucky," Pan pants when Felix finally pulls away to give them both some much-needed air. "Not so much the coward any more, are you?"

"I never was," Felix retorts, and shoves Peter back against the tree with one hand rough against his shoulder. The boy stumbles, catches himself with a hand skidding over the rough bark, and meets the kiss eagerly this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This little ficlet is eventually going to get assimilated into a larger work I have planned for these two Lost Boys, (which is why there are some vague references to headcanons that may seem odd or out of place), but this snapshot was requested by my girlfriend to soothe her troubled Panlix feels and she urged me to post it as a standalone for now. 
> 
> If you liked it and are interested in reading the longer work when it comes to fruition, leave me a note in the comments and let me know!


End file.
